


Hallelujah

by Red_Flame_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is a dork, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empty, Endgame, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Final Battle, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Prediction series finale, We Stan Michael in this house, michael is a good person, post 15x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: Well I heard your prayers from far belowBut down in hell, how could you knowI listened, every word you said, I heard yaI love you. The last words he said, not I love you all. No I love you. The biggest fear of Dean has come true, his friend, his best friend committed his feelings. He received a lot of signals but to hear those three words still had an effect on him you couldn’t describe.Based on the Destiel song Hallelujah.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam winchester/ eileen leahy
Kudos: 17





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something about last episode. After all those years they made finally Destiel happen. But how... I still can’t believe they killed Cas after everything... So this is my way of coping and prediction of some sort how I would like the Final to go. 
> 
> Some may have different opinions but this is what I think should happen! Maybe you’d expect a kiss, but I don’t think it’s necessary, the bond on itself really describes everything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Wrote this late at night so mistakes are all mine. Maybe I’ll come and check this one tomorrow when I’m free!

_Well I heard your prayers from far below  
_ _But down in hell, how could you know  
_ _I listened, every word you said, I heard ya_

I love you. The last words he said, not I love you all. No I love you. The biggest fear of Dean has come true, his friend, his best friend committed his feelings. He received a lot of signals but to hear those three words still had an effect on him you couldn’t describe. 

He touched his shoulder, where another mark, just the one which it all began with, was branded into his skin. He smashed his fist into the wall behind him when another few sobs rocked through his body. He really lost him this time, and the worst of it all was that he couldn’t say it back. 

Because yes, Dean freaking Winchester loved his angel Castiel as much as Castiel loved him. He didn’t know which moment it all started, was it maybe years ago but was he still in denial or was it when Michael came and finally had opened his eyes. ‘When do we get what we deserve?’

Well, the answer to that was very simple now was it? Never… the Winchester’s couldn’t catch a break. Every loved one was ripped away from them (and quite literally but he didn’t know the events that happened just yet), and once they found a little bit of happiness in the end it was all ripped away again. 

_But after this  
_ _I plead the fifth  
_ _Before my fall, after your lift  
_ _I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah_

The first real moment Dean fell in love with Castiel, was not one memory in itself. It was in the little things, always being there for each other. The profound bond, they shared and the feeling they could trust each other with their lives. Hell, Dean could even say now that it was since the first meeting he felt something for the douchebag who stole someone’s life in order to come to earth. 

It was in the smiles and secret phone calls they shared with each other. It was in the way they could drown in each other’s eyes every time again. It was the feeling of coming home after a bad hunt and that his angel was waiting for them, happy when they were all safe and sound. 

‘CAS’, screamed Dean as loud as his lungs could provide the air. 

But at other times the angel would always come to his rescue, after a bad dream again. He wasn’t there now, and he would never come again, the feeling of despair was everywhere. He didn’t say it back, the idiot he was couldn’t find any words after his revelation, and he didn’t say the words back. 

He didn’t care who could hear his desperate wail, he didn’t even care if Chuck himself would hear. They could all know Cas was yet again the real hero of this story, he did sacrifice himself again to save Dean from harm. He smashed his fist again to the wall, cracking and bruising his knuckles. 

They won, he did break, and he would never be repaired ever again. He couldn’t care anymore who would die and who would live, if he didn’t have his angel at his side, he would rather die than spend his life without him. But he wouldn’t let this sacrifice be a waste, he would kill Chuck and save the world in the name of Castiel. 

_I know you're strong, but I can't explain  
_ _I've seen you die over again  
_ _Only you would still want to pray to me_

Dean packed his stuff, he didn’t know what he would do, but one thing was for sure he couldn’t stay here. This was their place, Sammy’s, Cas’s and his place, but without the presence of Castiel it wasn’t the same anymore.

He technically died here, and the thought of that was also another reason why he couldn’t stay there. The memory is still fresh in his mind, not only that but also the good ones. They drank beer and ate pizza happily with each other, they even played god damn board games. 

He nodded to himself when he shut the door behind him, wandering through the quiet streets of Kansas. He blinked a couple of times when he didn’t hear anything, that was weird. He looked around and everything was abandoned, balls and bikes were lingering around but no kids anywhere to see. 

‘Yes everyone’s gone, no you didn’t go crazy’, a voice was heard and when he turned around he was standing right before Adam or now Michael.

‘What happened here?’, he demanded to know, not caring he was threatening an archangel for the moment. 

‘What do you think? God obviously’, the archangel rolled his eyes, but two could play that game and Dean just shrugged before walking again without any direction where he was going. 

_She tied me up where angels fall  
_ _She made me deaf to all your calls  
_ _And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah  
_

‘Where are you going?’, Michael asked but when Dean didn’t answer he was getting annoyed. What was it now with those freaking Winchesters? 

But he stopped right his tracks when he sensed sadness, and a holy signalisation on his right shoulder. And then it suddenly hit him, where was his little brother? The one who always was there with Dean? 

He had to admit he wasn’t very fan of Castiel in the beginning, the rebellious angel, the one who double crossed the original plan. The one who called him assbutt and set him on fire. But he had changed his mind about him when they met again, he saw something that he hadn’t seen for a long time with angels in heaven.

Humanity, the holy angel grazed with grace was partly human. Not because he was out of grace, but because he felt. He felt feelings like all the humans could, the one little thing that was different between the two species. He felt and he was very much in love with this little human.

‘Where’s Castiel?’, he asked and that did stop Dean in his tracks and he turned around tears streaming down his face, and that was the sign he feared the most. 

‘You were right when you said when do we ever deserve happiness. Because I know now the answer. And it is no’, he saw the lump swallowed, and for the first time he felt bad for the righteous man who was straying from the right path. 

_Righteous man, that's what they said  
_ _But still awake, you'd lie in bed  
_ _And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly_

‘What happened Dean’, Adam asked now since he saw the blue glow disappear from the eyes of the Angel just seconds ago. 

‘He said he knew what happiness was about, about not having but being. And that he couldn’t have the one thing he really wanted. He held his speech how I changed him, me yeah not really how could I a mortal man with too many problems change a holy being, stupid right? 

That he cared about me, Sam and Jack but that he’d care for the whole world because of me. He said that he loved me. And the worst of all is before I could even answer the empty took him from me.’

Dean heaved hard, tears now freely falling from his face. He picked out his little knife Castiel got him for his birthday and threw it against a tree. He broke down again, falling onto his knees on the pavement. 

‘I didn’t say it back Adam, I was too much of a coward to say only those three little words back to him before he sacrificed himself for me.’

‘You’ll get the chance sometime’, Mocheal said but Dean really didn’t see that happening. Because how in hell could he see Castiel ever again when he was in the empty? 

_But when sleep came it could not kill  
_ _The fears that on your skin would chill  
_ _Those nights I wish I'd sang a Hallelujah_

Michael knocked Dean out, maybe it wasn’t fair against the man, but they still had to defeat god. They had work to do, and he knew Sam and Jack would soon arrive at the bunker too and he didn’t want them to worry about Dean just once. 

So yeah maybe he was being a douchebag but it is for the greater purpose alright. But he meant what he said to him, he’ll get the chance to say those words again sometime. He didn’t know how he would achieve it but he would, it was at least the last thing he could do for those brothers.

He shaked his head when he saw the mess those brothers made, and foremost god. Why couldn’t be it all that simple like the good old times, where he just had to defeat his little brother. No but now he had to save the earth with two humans and a powerless Nephilim, he needed to get backup. 

The one who was as powerful as him was his brother but really how could he summon Lucifer from the death? He was powerful but not that quite powerful, and now with Death also being gone, there’s no much power sources left. 

Really, why couldn’t it be as simple as the good old times…

_There was a time when I couldn't say  
_ _What truly had led me astray  
_ _But now I understand what pushed me from grace_

Darkness was surrounding him everywhere, he was suffocating under all the darkness. But then there was a holy light, a magically being who finally saved him. When he opened his eyes again, he was in his room. Cas nowhere to be found but voices were just behind the door.

‘Cas’, Dean asked with a low hopeful voice, but when he opened the door only a regretful face of his brother greeted him

‘Hey Dean, Michael told me what happened here, and I’m sorry’, he said but Dean only shaked his head before he pushed his brother away before walking out of his room. 

‘Where’s the kid?’, he asked when he couldn’t find Jack anywhere. If he lost that kid too, he would be revenging everyone and everything that Chuck stole from him. 

‘He’s mourning Cas’s death in his room, give him a few minutes. We all lost good friends today Dean, and it’s not only Cas’, he said and now that he looked really closely at his brother he saw the bags under his eyes and the red swollen edge around them. 

‘What happened over there man?’, Dean sighed, defeated and done with everything. He just wanted his peace and his well deserved rest was that really too much to ask? 

‘Everyone’s gone Dean. Eileen, Donna, Charlie, Bobby, Jody, the kids, everyone’, Sam said, also a bit defeated. 

_It was your breath, your eyes, your face  
_ _Your courage drove to the sticking place  
_ _And there I fell all for your Hallelujah_

So that’s why they are now facing God in the final battle, everyone they could have reached out they have. Angels, Demons and who was willing to fight were all there. They weren’t many but it had to be enough to suffice. 

The only thing Dean could think of when he was facing Chuck was how he separated his angel from him. He thought about how Castiel would handle the situation, and he knew he would sacrifice himself for the greater good, and that’s what Dean would do now too. 

So when he finally took a sight at everyone he made his decision, it was his time to die. He would die saving people, hunting things, the family business. It was the motto that kept the family alive and it will be the motto that would end their lives too. He wanted to give one last punch but then the world had to save himself for one last time. 

He looked at Sam and he was proud of what his little brother had become, as Castiel said all what he did for Sam was out love. He was the real righteous man, not he, but Sam. And Sam would be the best hunter in world history, and there would be mentions of Dean but he wouldn’t get the spotlights. That was never the intention anyways. 

When he made eye contact with Micheal, he nodded at him but before he could do anything to stop Dean. He ran towards God and Amara, and with the help of his brandmark he slashed with a powerful huntersknive the two beings out of each other. He felt the power, and then he felt nothing. 

The darkness he once so feared was now the only thing he wanted to come. 

_Maybe there's a God above  
_ _Through you he tried to teach me love  
_ _A long and winding road that lead me to you_

When death finally came to him, he didn’t think he would walk a long path with all of his memories. They’ve always said that life would flash by when you died, but that they meant really walking through all your memories wasn’t what he was expecting. 

He saw the memory where it all began, his mother dying at the ceiling at the hands of the yellow eyed demon. He saw his brotherly moments with Sam, celebrating Christmas and their birthdays. He saw the memory when Sam left him and their father to study at Stanford. 

He saw the woman in white, where another start of their story began. All those memories were the ones who he would always keep in his heart. Because it was spent with his little brother, and those moments he would always remember. 

He saw Ellen, Jo, and Ash again and now he did remember how he missed them, hopefully he sees them again soon. Bobby in his house where they tried to exorcise Meg, all those good old times. He saw Ruby again, not the most lovely memories but still they were there. 

And then he finally reached him, the tax accountant walking into a bar, light’s flickering with each step he took. Dean had to admit he felt memorized with Cas since the first moment that he met him. Purgatory and Benny were also moments that weren’t the greatest but were memories with the greatest people. 

Then he saw Cas coming back from the alternative world and being stabbed by Lucifer. And then he knew, that was the moment where he knew he was in love with his best friend. His angel. 

‘Love’, he heard a familiar voice saying and he turned around and he made eye contact with Meg. But it wasn’t her, and when he looked closely he knew what she was, the empty. 

‘Give him back to me please’, he begged her but she only laughed at his face. 

‘Why in heaven would I give the most annoying angel back to you. You must be glad that you are finally freed from him’, she gagged, probably going back to the moment when he first woke up in her sleeping place. 

‘No, I’m devastated without him, and I can’t die before I can see him’, Dean said, and he knew there was some truth in his statement but he didn’t know how. 

Meg rolled her eyes, probably already bored with this conversation. 

‘The only thing I want is to sleep but nobody gives me that peace’, she growled, teeth showing. 

‘If you give him to me, you can sleep for the rest of eternity I promise you. And you know Winchesters never break their promises.’ 

Meg frowned but again he knew he had a point, because yes the Winchesters always held their promises to everyone. And she as a mighty entity should know this too, she growled again but snapped her fingers and everything went black again. 

_Don't think that I've abandoned hope  
_ _Still I hang onto this rope  
_ _I won't let go till I find our Hallelujah_

When he now opened his eyes he was standing at his childhood home, just the same building as all those years ago, like the Winchester family never left their home base. He looked around but couldn’t find any clues on how he got here, but he wished Sam was there with him. 

As a sudden thought another person was landing on the ground not far from him and he ran across the lawn of other people to help this person up and to his utter surprise it was his little brother. 

‘Sam?’, he stuttered not knowing what was happening. Sam opened his eyes and they shone with pure happiness. 

‘Dean’, he said before the older brother helped him up. 

‘What are you doing here?’, he asked him. 

‘I died of old age just a minute ago’, he shrugged his shoulders and Dean’s eyes opened up wide. 

‘What did you just say? How long has it been?’, Dean asked seriously surprised, it only was just a second that he was in the empty, how could it be so a long time on earth? 

‘After you did your hero stunt, Jack and Michael with the help of Lucifer defeated God and Amara. Jack is now the new ‘God’ but he takes it seriously and only helps the people, and Micheal does what he can to help. Lucifer is I don’t know where, but he’s not causing problems so that’s that. 

All the people who disappeared came back, as did all our friends and they were devastated to hear about your passing but they did understand it. So I lived my happy life with Eileen and had two kids, who now also have three kids each and they are doing fine.’

And the only thing I did was going through old memories and talking with the empty, Dean thought bitterly but still happy for his little brother that he had the apple pie life. They walked back to their old house where now both their parents were waiting by the open door. 

‘Sam, Dean’, both said before indulging them in a family hug. Further in the house they all heard laughing and happy voices talking all over each other. Were they having a party? 

‘Come on in everyone's waiting’, Mary gushed them inside and John shook his head and closed the door. 

When they walked inside the house a radio was playing ‘Carry on my wayward son’, and everywhere they looked were all the happy faces of the friends and family they all missed and cared deeply for. Around the huge table were sitting everyone and Dean couldn’t wait to hug every single one of them to death. 

Jess, Eileen, Jack, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Crowley, Rowena, Benny, Meg, Jody, Claire, Alex, Donna, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Garth, Kevin, Balthazar and a lot of other really close friends of them they’ve met through their lives. But one face he was the most looking for was not there. 

His face fell when he saw no sign of Castiel, but he tried to get a smile on his face not to show many emotions. Michael though could see right through him and only winked before he nudged his chin in the way of the kitchen. He excused himself from the banter before he made a way across the dining room to the kitchen. 

He held his breath before he walked inside but when he saw the familiar trench coat trying to make pancakes he let the tears fall again. He wrapped his arms around his middle and held him close when he sniffed the familiar smell of his angel. Castiel who was not prepared for the sudden attack gave a small squeal before he let all the preparations fall. 

‘Goddamnit Dean I worked hard on that’, he sighed but when he turned around he was not prepared to find the teary face of his favorite hunter. 

‘I missed you damn so much’, Dean said in the lapels of his trench coat and his heart broke a little to see his hunter that broken. He opened his mouth to answer but Dean beat him to it.

‘I didn’t say it back’, he said and Castiel looked quite confused, ‘I love you too.’ 

A real smile broke onto Cas's face and he hugged Dean yet closer than was possible. He held the hunter when he sobbed brokenly, finally letting all of the feelings out he suppressed the last couple of weeks (or in his time perspective anyways). 

‘Honey, where are you they are looking for you’, Mary popped in and when she saw the private moment between the two she suppressed her giggle, she would have her money anyways it seemed. 

‘Oh hey mom, yeah we’re coming’, he stuttered yet again, Dean Winchester didn’t stutter but today seems different already. 

He took Castiel’s hand in his own, and asked with his head tilted a total Cas move if it was alright. Castiel only smiled before gripping his hand even tighter, and with that confirmation both walked outside of their safe haven. All eyes were focused on them and when they landed on their fingers cries of joy and whistles were everywhere. 

‘Finally took you long enough’, Sam said, while Charlie jabbed him in the ribs with a full on toothy smile. 

‘Welcome to the club’, she said excitedly. 

When the calm finally had arrived again, they both took their seat and again the music was the first thing Dean noticed. The same song was playing again, did it mean something? He looked at the table full of his friends and family and a real smile came onto his face. 

Was this heaven? It felt like it, he shared a look with Michael again and he nodded, probably confirming his thoughts. When he looked at all his lost and found family members again and how they were bantering with each other, he felt a contentment he hadn’t felt like forever. 

‘Don't you cry no more’

He finally had his peace, and when he looked at Cas again, he was looking at him too with a smile on his face. Dean knew this was the place that he could live forever in. No ghosts, no evil spirits, no demons and angels fighting for earth. Just his and his family finally together. 

Yes this is definitely how heaven was supposed to be.


End file.
